Time Warp
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: Gozaburo never died and came back and kidnapped Seto!  Will Mokuba, Yugi, and the gand be able to save him? What is Gozaburo going to do anyways?  Kaiba doesn't die


CH 1

Okay so I randomly had an idea and felt the need to write it up before I forgot. Its kind of weird. In this story Gozaburo is alive and has been. This story starts off kind of in the middle of action so I hope everyone can understand everything and that you all will like it!

PS- I do NOT own YU GI OH!

"Are you sure he's here?" Yugi asked while the boat they were in raced towards the island.

"I don't know where else he would be" Mokuba answered. They were searching for Gozaburo Kaiba. The man Mokuba never thought would return to ruin their lives. It had taken a while for them to figure out who had kidnapped Seto and where he had taken him. They did figure it out and were now racing towards the private island they found out is owned by none other than the Kaiba brother's step-father.

"It's okay Mokuba, your brother can handle himself" Yugi said trying to comfort the boy

"How do you know!" Mokuba blurted out but then regained his composure and apologized for yelling at his close friend.

"I'm sorry Yugi I'm just worried about him. You remember what I told you about…well, you know, right?" Mokuba said lowering his tone as to not alert the others of the subject of their conversation.

"Yeah I remember" Yugi said seriously and turned to look towards the island they were so close to. He put his arm around Mokuba to try and comfort him. Yugi remembered the talk him and Mokuba had. After his brother went missing and they had found out it was their step-father Mokuba had confessed to Yugi some of their past. It made more sense as to the urgency of the situation when Yugi had heard exactly what had gone on in that house when the brothers were younger. Yugi was also sure that Mokuba didn't know everything. Yugi had been around Kaiba enough to know his strategies and avoidance and secrets played a big role.

The boat arrived and the passengers took off running to find their friend and brother. They were being escorted by Roland and other security. At first it seemed like a deserted island but then they found a building. Carfully and with the security leading they crept inside. It was pretty much empty. They searched every room on each floor slowly making their way up. On the third floor they could hear noises. As they got closer Mokuba gasped

"That's Gozaburo's voice" Mokuba whispered to his friends. That terrible voice sent shivers up his spine. "Guys, I can't hear Seto at all" Mokuba stated

"Stay here" Roland ordered and took his security units with him closer to the room that Gozaburo was in.

They could all hear the sound of the door being busted open and Gozaburo's surprised and angry voice. It was quite a seen for a while. Everyone wanted to go see what exactly was going on. After another fifteen minutes Mokuba couldn't take it anymore so he suddenly sprinted towards the room.

"Mokuba no! Stop!" Yugi and the gang called after him but to no avail

Mokuba ran into the room "Where's Seto!" he yelled upon arrival

"Master Kaiba! I thoughy I told you to wait outside?" Roland said trying to usher him out

"Where is my brother Roland? I'm your boss you know!" Mokuba protested.

"I'm right here Mokie" a voice said that didn't sound like Seto

"Huh?" Mokuba dodged Roland and followed the voice over to the couch in the room.

"Where?" he asked

"Down here" came the voice again

Mokuba looked down and saw the origin of the voice. "Seto?" he said looking at the person

Seto sighed "Its me Mokie"

"AHHHHHHH!" Mokuba totally freaked out and passed out

"Well that went well" Roland said sarcastically

"Well Roland it's not every day you come across a talking baby" Seto said trying to sit up but failing because his baby head was to big for his baby body to lift

'_Darn machine' Gozaburo thought in the jail cell of the boat 'I wanted to raise him from infancy to adulthood and that way there wouldn't be any problems, like last time! If only the machine had rewound his mind as well as his body!'_

LOL, I know its kinda weird and probably not well written but I had to put it out there! Please review! Lemme know if I should delete or continue or if you only like it as a ONE-SHOT. K thanks!


End file.
